zoeys not alone
by flash15000
Summary: After she got separated from her group she believe all was lost until she found a new friend by the name of christina but can they survive together or at least keep there secrets separate.


(Christina's POV)

It was a not so peaceful night as Zoey and I were fighting are way though tons of the infected. I could sworn I was in a zombie movie. This whole apocalyptic nightmare was horrible but at least I didn't have to do it alone. I met Zoey not too long ago and got along quite easily. We could already be known as friends. We went into this apartment building to look for supplies. Zoey didn't have anything and all I had was sword I found when traveling alone. I gotten quite good with it actually. We was searching through room for useful items until I spotted a zombie going after Zoey.

"Zoey look behind you" I yelled to her. I then charged right into her before the zombie could get to her but then we fell down the stairs. And I happened to had fell on top of her when we reached the floor. For a moment we stared into each other eyes until a zombie tried to tackle us. I quickly got up and slashed it in its throat. It fell with a thud dead as its body laid still. I then took the chance to help Zoey up by offering my hand to pull her up.

(Zoey's POV)

"What was that about" she said in though. "that was close for a minute I thought she could feel my..." she was brought out of though when he got hit by a hunter.

Before I even looked up it land on me ready to strike and I gotten ready for impact. Luckily for me Christina killed it before it did any damage. "Zoey you have to be more careful" she said to me. All I did was nod my head.

We headed down about 3 floors of stairs but I and Christina agreed to look in the basement for supplies. Luckily there was an abandoned store with lots of useful items. It came from food to ammunition to melee weapons. I found a duffel bag and Christina decided she would hold it. It would be for the best plus she looks stronger than me.

We headed back up in search for a safe house. We got outside and unexpectedly it was quiet so we continued are way. "It's too quiet Christina" I said a little nervous. "I know" Christina started "I bet there's probability a..."

*INCOMING HORDE*

"...I had to say It." said Christina with an unamused face.

"Yeah you had to...look a safe house sign just down that ally down the street." I finished.

"Good eyes sight" I added

I was still surprised by Christina combat skill. She had a shotgun in her left arm and her sword in her right. Her barley used the shotgun. I was in awe but I shouldn't get distracted by her great and sexy looks...wait did I just think...

(Christina's POV)

Me and Zoey finally finished off the horde and made are way down the alley way. But I found something strange about Zoey. She seems to feel...strange.

"Zoey are you OK..."I asked. "Oh I'm fine I'm alright..."she answered in an awkward state. "OK..."I response

Hmm...But when I asked what's wrong she'd simply say it's all right. But I saw signs like the sudden restroom stops and the soft sound she made.

(Zoey's POV)

"Come on" I said impatient

She was currently inside a restroom inside a local deli. Sitting in one of the stalls having a hard time.

"Come on..."she said thrusting a long throbbing member as fast as she could. "It's no use" she said giving up, "I guess I'm just going to have to deal with this but...it's going to be hard to hide this from Christina."

(Christina's POV)

I listen through the bathroom door and believed to hear moans. I wanted to talk about it but she was walking faster than usual. And she kept changing the subject. It was as she was trying to cover or hide something. But I stop thinking about it when we saw a safe room door. We ran inside and closed the door shut.

Now that we was safe...for now I then took the chance to confront Zoey. "OK Zoey what wrong" I said determined. "What do you mean" she told me with a strange face. "You know what I mean with the constant day dreaming, the strange faces and noises, and that bump on your pants...wait bump on your pants? Zoey what's going on?" I said confused. "Umm it's nothing" she said worried. "Take it out or I will" I said irritated.

With that being said Zoey now begins to realize how serious I became. So she begins to take off her pants only to show something much unexpected.

A long throbbing member just begging to be touch. I could honestly say it was the biggest I've ever seen. I just stood there surprised until I snapped out of my daze. I blinked two to three times until I fully realized what I seen.

"Oh that's it" I said plainly. Zoey looked surprised at that comment. As if she wasn't expecting that response. "I don't understand." Zoey admitted. "The reason I said that is..."I said as I begin to show mine. The only different was mine was shorter and more in control.

Zoey looked really shocked but also aroused. I put my member away as I saw she gotten stiffer. "Umm...Zoey maybe you should go to the bedroom and do something about your... stiffness."

"I tried..." Zoey said blushing hard. "Come with me Zoey" I said as I took her by hand into the bedroom. "Umm Christina what are you doing" she said a little confused with a hint of arouses. "Think of this as...a little help" I ended as I grasped the long member.

As soon as I took hold Zoey began to twitch. I chuckled and continued my work. But it was unexpectedly cut short when she let loose her sticky white goo sooner than expected. "OK Zoey I know no one goes off that fast..." I said a little disappointed. Zoey started with the loss of her breath "I was backed up okay..." With that happening I could tell this was going to take a while. "Well how about I clear it up then..." I said as I licked my lips and gotten ready for what I was going to do.

yeah sorry for leaving you like this but I need time to think for chapter 2 tanks for...I mean thanks for reading and don't flame it's not cool


End file.
